


Linked Up

by brucebannerisms



Series: The Bluest Blue Ever [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerisms/pseuds/brucebannerisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickie at Cobham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked Up

"Por favor, mi gofre. I know you think you are bad boy in blue. But do not think you are invincible." Cesc is holding Eden close to him by the collar of his shirt. Hard fingers working under the edge of it, pressing red marks into Eden's hot skin underneath. Eden is working his hands on the belt of Cesc's trousers, not all that interested in what he has to say. He had already made up his mind. "Oscar, you should have seen his face when he learned of his coming. The boy is terrified. There is a reason he left Brasil..."

"We all have our reasons, Fàbregas." Eden says dismissively. 

"That yours should be so dark." Fàbregas implored, but then became quickly distracted when his trousers were yanked down over thick thighs and rough hands stroke him, grabbed handfuls of his ass and pulled him close, grinding up against him as he rubbed off on his stomach. Cesc let out a high pitched moan and Eden shoved him harder, pushing his shoulders against the wall while Fàbregas' own hands pushed uselessly at Eden's hips. Yanking his own pants down over the swell of his ass, Eden grabbed Fàbregas' hands and placed them on his bare skin, dug his fingers in, forcing Cesc to hold tight.

Dark. Midnight, navy, the darkest of blues. Eden saw that blue, just a hint of it in Diego Costa's eyes when they shook hands on the first day. Tight grasps, squeezing the colour red into both fists. Another colour they share now, for country.

"Sweet one, you know nothing of darkness. Already you make nice with Costa, call him friend." 

"For my own safety! What am I to do now, we are comrades on two teams. I know what he does to teammates he doesn't like." Eden shoves his own long fingers into his mouth, gagging slightly when he hits the back of his own throat, coating them in saliva, the only form of lubricant they have at hand. A small courtesy. Cesc shuddered, either at Eden's fingers finding his plush pink hole and forcing entry, or at what he knows of Diego Costa's dirty deeds. 

"Shut up of this now, snake. Spit." Eden demands. Cesc spits obediently into Eden's outstretched palm and Eden rubs his hand over both of their cocks. He strokes Cesc a few more times and then himself, pushing and pulling his other hand, Cesc's hips moving involuntarily with the movement as he tries to brace himself enough so that Eden can push deeper. Eden holds him steady with a palm splayed across his stomach. When Cesc starts to whimper incoherently in Spanish, Eden knows he's ready.

"Where?" Eden demands. Cesc's eyelids flutter as he tries to process the question.

"Anywhere. Please, Hazard." Cesc begs, buries his face in Eden's shoulder when he shoves his fingers back inside of him, clearly hitting the right spot. "Please, Hazard. I need your cock inside me. Now. Now. Ahora." He drops back off into Spanish, sinking back against the wall when Eden pulls his fingers out. He rips off his shirt and finishes removing his pants. He finally gifts Cesc with a kiss. Hard and messy, their saliva mixing, biting down on his lip until he tastes iron and letting their teeth bump together. His tongue explores deep and he takes a whimper in his mouth as he pinches Cesc's nipples. Cesc's hips buck towards him and they press together again for a moment, Cesc taking Eden's fat cock into both hands. Eden draws away and in one swift movement drags papers and other writing supplies off the desk behind them. They are in a spare office at Cobham, linoleum floor cold against Eden's bare feet and white painted brick walls cold against Fabregas' back.

"First, you suck." Eden forces Cesc down, though it only takes pressure on his shoulders before Cesc is dropping eagerly to his knees and licking at the inside of Eden's thighs. He follows him as Eden moves to lean against the wall. He laps at the tip of his cock, letting teeth scrape against the underside, provoking a shudder from Eden. Eden rakes blunt fingertips across Cesc's head, running rough hands through coarse hair cut close to his scalp. Fàbregas uses fingers to press lightly against Eden's balls and then his lips are kissing and sucking at them. Eden is tempted to bust all over Cesc's face just like this, but instead he taps three fingers against Cesc's temple and as quick as that Fàbregas is taking Eden's whole cock into his mouth, deep into his throat on the first thrust. When he starts to choke on Eden's fat cock Eden pushes his head further and feels his throat working around the head. When he pulls out it is agonizingly slow for both of them and he knows that Cesc's jaw is aching and his tongue is heavy with him.

"Teeth, Fàbregas." Eden directs him. And this time when he hits the back of Cesc's throat and slowly withdraws teeth drag lightly against the skin, enough to leave red marks in uneven lines and to make Eden hiss from the pain. They do this a few more times, and though he knows the marks will fade soon, Eden's dick is marked with Cesc and his belly is on fire with the need to blow his load, kept at bay by the distraction of pain. His thumbs press hard enough against the underside of Cesc's jaw to leave bruises and Cesc is panting with the effort, a low hum in the back of his throat, his one free hand fluttering restlessly between kneading Eden's firm, muscular ass and gripping his hard thighs. When Cesc's sharp bottom teeth scrape deliciously along a vein on his dick he feels a jab of pleasure that makes his cock throb and he breathes heavily to stop himself from coming too soon. Cesc feels Eden tense and quickly moves his head away, recognizing the signal.

"You can come on my face. Do it." Fàbregas is looking up at him and begging to taste him in the most alluring way, his lips swollen and red, his dick hard and leaking between his legs. Too beautiful not to tease more sounds out of him, mark his body in hidden places that Cesc will examine later, growing hard again at the memory of him. He pulls Cesc to his feet and kisses him, nipping at sensitive swollen lips as Cesc whimpers when Eden takes him in his hand, stroking him between two fingers and teasing one of his nipples to the point of pain. He thrusts 3 fingers into Cesc again to make sure he is still loose enough to take his cock without too much resistance that it would be unpleasant for both. Cesc is begging him in Spanish for relief.

"Here." Eden slaps his hand on the desk to indicate where he wants Cesc. A deceiving sense of urgency in his voice. Cesc quickly obliges and drapes himself over the desk on his back, his hard cock lying against stomach, he spreads his thighs so Eden can stand between his legs. At first Eden just thrusts his body against Cesc, pushing up hard against his balls, and Cesc wraps his legs around Eden's waist and squeezes, pulling him closer until the pressure hurts them both. Eden lifts him by his hips to get a good angle so that his ass is up off the desk. He gives him a smart slap that leaves a red mark immediately. Cesc whimpers again and palms his own cock desperately, his other hand gripping the side of the desk, knuckles going white from the loss of circulation. Eden takes both of his hands and pins him to the desk, bearing down over him and thrusting against him so that the desk shakes.

"Please Eden." Cesc begs for him like that. Laid out on the desk, glorious and begging for Eden's cock to be buried inside him to the hilt. Begging for Eden to thrust inside him again and again until they are both crying out and Eden is spilling every drop inside his tight, hot asshole. "I'm begging you. Fuck me. Ahora." Eden had been dormant, circling sharp nails around Cesc's hard nipples, alternating the pressure of his hard cock pressing against Cesc's balls. 

"Look at you." Eden says, eyes sparkling maliciously as he holds Cesc's wrists with one hand and wraps his other hand around the base of Cesc's cock and grasps firmly, making Cesc squirm into the grip, trying to create any friction at all. He groans softly and stares up at Eden. "I could come all over you right now and leave you laying here, cockhungry and desperate for me. You want it so bad." Cesc whimpers. His eyes are dull with lust and Eden knows he would be just as turned on by Eden leaving him like this, marking his skin with his seed and giving him nothing else. So that next time when he is cornered he'll be twice as hungry and come twice as hard. It's only been a few weeks but it is already getting to be a challenge to satiate Fàbregas, bring him to the point where tears spring to his eyes he wants it so bad. But Eden can see he is close. He arches his back to brush his lips against Cesc's neck, sucking hard to leave a bruise there too. "How bad do you want me?" He asks gruffly, biting across Cesc's chest, his hand tightening on Cesc's wrists when he bucks beneath him.

"God, Hazard." Cesc whines. "Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard. I'll do anything. It will feel so good. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." He repeats the phrase over and over as Eden thrusts up against him.

Again he feels the first spikes of pleasure in his belly and he lines himself up with Cesc's entrance and pushes himself in all the way on the first thrust, moaning hoarsely and leaning forward to press skin against skin. His skin is pulled back by how tight Cesc is as his body struggles to accommodate his girth and Cesc's hips jump as he shies away from the pain. They both pause for a second as their bodies adjust and when Eden feels Cesc relax a little he thrusts in and out slowly a few times experimentally. Impatient, Cesc's legs tighten around him and he starts to thrust rhythmically, deeper, nipping his way up Cesc's chest. Cesc is panting and alternating between Spanish and English as he eagerly tilts his hips, encouraging Eden deeper and faster. Cesc is so tight and the warmth of him is so enveloping. He had wanted to change positions, to take him from behind, ride him hard and jerk him off like that but he's so close already and the way Cesc tilts his hips is driving him too fast towards the edge. He slaps Cesc's ass hard when he feels him tightening as he stutters precariously towards orgasm, trying to hold onto him for a little longer, delay the end. 

"I'm going to come, oh god, harder, oh fuck me, harder." He's finally to the point of tears and Eden is so close to feeling the same. He releases his grip on Cesc's wrists to stroke him through his orgasm as Cesc cries out, his arms wrapping around Eden and his whole body tensing as he comes across his stomach. His ass clenches around Eden and Eden comes hard inside of him, his thrusts erratic and the desk vibrating beneath Cesc as he shoves his hips up against the side of it. They are both damp with sweat and come and spit as Eden collapses on top of Cesc, breathing in the heavy scent of him. Cesc is gasping and rubbing his hands all over Eden's back, his skin burning where his fingers press. Eden laughs into Cesc's hot skin and Cesc stretches into the touch. He always laughs right after he comes and Cesc finds it endearing.

"I thought you said you would take me from behind." Cesc says, stretching out his arms and pressing the back of one hand against the cold metal of the desk chair. Eden peels himself away and searches for something to clean off with. He smirks crookedly at the taunt, he had hissed the words in Cesc's ear when they were dragging themselves to the showers after training. It was that promise that had lured Cesc to this place. Before that, he had been sulking about the attention Eden had been lavishing on Costa when they had started a game of shoving each other around the training schedule, during jogging, standing in line to shoot on Thibaut and then on the way to showers. Finally a jealous Cesc had intervened, spitting angry Spanish words at Costa that caused him to stalk away and Azpilicueta turned a guffaw into a hacking cough as Costa shoved him aside.

"Never worry Fàbregas, next time I'll fuck you from behind."

"Next time." Cesc scoffed.

"You're the one who lay on your back. Who am I to refuse, eh?" Cesc smirks back at this, wiping the tissue Eden found across his skin as he tries to get all of his own come from the contours of his stomach. He winces as he brushes across a place Eden bit too hard. His chest and torso are littered with dark red marks, some that will fade and others that will hang around for days. Eden admires his own handiwork as he fastens his jeans.

"And my neck?" Cesc asks, tilting his head to expose his throat. A purpling mark is visible just below his ear. The ghost of his thumb prints at the base of his jaw on both sides. Eden nods and turns away. When he turns back again Cesc is rubbing the red rings around his wrists where Eden held him. He rolls his shoulders experimentally and seems to find everything in order. Still fully nude, Eden leers as he grasps his hands behind his back, pulling taut every muscle in his stomach, his red and olive skin still gleaning with sweat. "You really did a number on me this time." Cesc observes as he winces at the soreness in his muscles. Eden grins smugly. "But I think that Diego Costa would do a number on you." Eden's grin sours at this comment.

"It's none of your concern what Diego Costa will do to me, Fàbregas." Eden snaps. He shrugs on his sweater and does the zipper up all the way to his chin, sucking on the zipper that reminds him of the metallic taste of Cesc's raw lips.

"So you aren't denying that you desire him?" Eden ignores this and, seeing that Cesc is fully clothed, he pulls the door open and waves Cesc through. When Cesc steps over the threshold he slaps his ass as he follows him out.

"Don't speak to me of Costa again." Eden warns him. He drapes a friendly arm across Cesc's shoulder, causing him to wince again.

"Fine, but I hope you know what you are doing."

"And stop calling me your damn waffle."


End file.
